tf2freakconceptfandomcom-20200214-history
The Phantom
The Phantom, also known as Daniel Bazhenov, is a Freak made by BLλZING_DUST. His theme is the DOOM 2016 - Cyberdemon track. 'Origin' Daniel Bazhenov used to be a BLU Scout before getting hired by Gray Mann, who in exchange for his services provided him with augmentations, a combat suit and an army of approximately 100 mercenaries. Before getting employed by Gray Mann, he was no more than an ordinary Scout who sometimes worked for RED whenever they paid more. What was out of the ordinary about him were his excellent martial art skills and overall a knack for survival. He was also less cocky and less arrogant than most Scouts. 'Appearance' Daniel's 'Phantom' suit is a dark suit with glowing orange stripes over his body, designed specifically for combat and stealth. The suit consists of dark combat boots, latex pants, light kevlar vest, a belt with various pouches and bags, black leather gloves and a gas-mask with glowing visors, a built in radio and a filter. He also likes to wear a dark brown Team Captain alongside it. His appearance without the suit is a Style 1 Front Runner, Fast Learner and a Cadet's Visor. He usually wears gray clothing, but can also be found to wear blue clothing as well. 'Powers & Abilities' Daniel's 'Phantom' suit grants him great power and abilities. His suit gives him enhanced strength, invulnerability to most forms of damage (bullets, projectiles, hits, slashes, some spells), agility and radiation protection. His suit is powered by Australium. His arsenal consists of two swords, two desert eagles, a grappling hook, a ballistic staff and a modified Pip-Boy. The following features are within the modified Pip-Boy: *Cloaking *Disguising *Feigning Death *Communicating *Hacking *Remote Sapping *Spell Casting *Hidden Blade The spell casting feature allows him to cast every existing spell known to man, but he doesn't rely on it as much as he should. His martial arts and swordsmanship skills are excellent, as he mastered most forms of them and doesn't have trouble with fighting multiple opponents at once. His gas-mask's visors come with an HUD and with a Tactical vision which lets him see people through walls, gives him the ability to see in low-light conditions and helps him with aiming. Daniel has some augmentations that make him tougher than ordinary Scouts. Those augmentations enhance his endurance and strength by 40% and give him the ability to triple jump. He also has Gunboats-like implants on his feet, making him able to rocket jump. 'Personality & Behaviour' He is notorious for roaming the Badlands and leaving chaos behind him. Even though he possesses an army of mercenaries, he prefers handling situations and contracts alone. He makes sure to sabotage all respawn systems in the area he comes across before striking the mercenaries. He always prefers stealth to going in loud, but usually handles his attacks 50/50, as sometimes he gets spotted. He never underestimates his opponents, and knows a challenge when he sees one. Whenever possible, he tries to talk his way out of a confrontation when confronted by a more powerful opponent(s). He fights dirty and doesn't hide it, but can make exceptions if he's confident in the fact that he has an advantage. His preferences when it comes to his arsenal is guns over swords, swords over knives, and knives over fists. He usually saves up the desert eagle ammo for the 'bigger threats', so he deals with the mercenaries and weaker freaks with his swords. 'Weaknesses' The suit's Australium fuel can be drained if Daniel takes too much damage, stripping him of many of the suit's features. This means that Daniel will be vulnerable to all sorts of damage. Without his suit, Daniel can be killed much easier, as he is nothing more than an augmented human. Many of the modified Pip-Boy's features drain the Australium fuel from the suit, however if detached from the suit, the modified Pip-Boy will run on a reserve fuel found within it which doesn't last as long. The suit protects Daniel only from physical forms of damage. He is still vulnerable to knockbacks and other non-physical forms of damage, including certain spells and magic which can hurt the victim without physical touch. Trivia *Daniel was based off several comicbook and video game characters: Batman, Deathstroke, Doom Slayer and Gordon Freeman. *Initially, my idea for Daniel was a superhuman who found himself in the Gravel War, but it was scrapped in the favor of something I found more interesting. *The Phantom suit is the Tron Metropolice model from the Metropolice Pack v5. *The dual desert eagles and swords are model rips from Batman - Arkham Origins. Category:Scouts Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:GRY Team Category:Near-normal Category:Lawful Evil Beings Category:Blade Users Category:Gunners Category:Martial Artists Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Butchers Category:Freak Hunters Category:Neutral Evil Beings